Emanyeru Kouseitan'i
Emanyeru Kouseitan'i, エマニュエル要素の, a demonic human prodigy in the making. A man who's lived a long life and knows all about sacrifice. His appearance throughout the Role Play world is extensive. He first appeared in the role play game, Naruto RPG, since then he's appeared in several Naruto and Non-Naruto related Role playing games. He appears in several fanfictions done by Raleigh08, and KuroNight Hi. = Bio = First Body Birth to 18 yrs Old Emanyeru is the son of Timoshii “The Darkness” Kouseitan’I, and Kou no Kitsune. He is the older brother to Andoryuu Kouseitan’I (Twin). As a young child in the kouseitan’I clan he was exposed to light to moderate amounts of death and destruction as a child which paved the way for his future jutsu. As the eldest heir along with his twin brother Emanyeru was often times sent off on training trips that would later prepare him to take over for his father which including meeting with the boss spirits of the different elements he possessed such as Grand Master Durama. Sub Part: Aura Training with Durama Entry Emanyeru arrived at the great shrine of the Elemental Kingdom as daybreak finally peeked from below the darkness. He sighed and grinned at the sight of the sun rising and began running up the final hill. He stood there admiring the spectacle as he pumped his arms into the air enthusiastically and shouted at the top of his lungs “WAHOO!!!!!!”. Birds squawked and scattered at the sudden intrusion of noise as Emanyeru realized what he did and covered his mouth in embarrassment. He whispered a small apology before sliding down the hill with a grand smile on his face. He was six years old at the time. He reached the bottom of the hill and stretched for a short minute before jogging ahead. The pack he carried was ideally heavy for the trip he had to take even though it hindered his speed as he tried to reach the temple before noon. He stopped half way there to set up his utensils so he could cook breakfast. Several minutes before he could finish his meal he heard a low growl as though a large beast were stalking its prey. Emanyeru froze up instantly as he felt the beasts hot moist breath collide with the back of his neck making the hair on his neck stand up on end. The beast began to open its mouth slowly to the point where it could bite off his entire head in fatal chomp. As it went for the finishing blow a slight wind blew past Emanyeru that had caused the beast to stop in its attack. Emanyeru chanced a peek only to see the beasts face riddled with cuts and a hole going straight through the center of its skull. Emanyeru backed away from the spectacle with wide eyes as he felt a sharp pain in his arms. He looked down at them and his eyes went wide again but this time he blacked out from the pain and trauma. If one were to look at his arms, legs and body they would have seen millions of tiny cuts that would have sliced through his entire body had they not been held back. Meeting Gyutto Emanyeru woke up several days later covered in bandages from neck to foot. He struggled momentarily only to find out he was not bound to the floor or bed. He sat up in confusion and looked at his body with shock and awe. He heard a noise at the door way and froze when he realized that he didn’t have any of his kunai and kept his head down as he slowly went through the hand seals for the change of body stance technique. Just as he was about to finish the last hand seal he was picked up by a large man with an even larger smile on his face. Emanyeru screamed out in pain as the man had gripped his already sore wounds tightly and struggled only to cause himself more pain. The man tilted his head in confusion at him before smirking, “Why are you fighting someone who means to cause you no harm…”, his voice was clear and distinct but it held a small hint of sarcasm to it. Emanyeru ceased struggling as the man spoke to him and looked at the man. “Are you sure you wont harm me”, asked Emanyeru cautiously. The man chuckled and placed Emanyeru back onto the bed. ” Why would I harm my new student!”, He exclaimed loudly, “Boy! Me and you are going to have a lot of fun training. I can just tell!” He started grinning once more before throwing some clothes at Emanyeru. “Hurry up and get dressed Master Durama is waiting”. Emanyeru got dressed in a hurried manner and rushed after the man who’s name he later discovered to be Gyutto. Explanation Emanyeru and Gyutto had raced from Emanyeru’s quarters all the way to the main meditation room as though they were not in a massive prayer shrine. Upon entry however Gyutto slid to an absolute stop prompting Emanyeru, who had not been paying attention, to crash directly into him. Emanyeru stepped back and rubbed his nose and he walked beside Gyutto. He was about to question the man before he bowed and murmured prayer. Emanyeru watched with interest as the man bowed and prayed to a statue replica of the Shinigami. He shrugged and looked at the stance Gyutto is in before attempting to copy it but ended up falling flat on his face. He could hear Gyutto’s quiet sniggering and preparing to give him his version of a “whammy” when the master finally stood from his prayer time. “So you must be Emanyeru...”, he spoke in a quiet almost inaudible tone that was able to permeate throughout the entire room. Emanyeru after hearing the masters voice stood up quickly and bowed in acknowledgement, “Yes Master Durama i am Emanyeru Kouseitan’i. Son of Timoshii Kouseitan’i and Kou no Kitsune.”. He returned to his upright position and waited for further acknowledgement. The masters lip turned upward slightly in a sort of smirking manner as he spun quickly and pushed outwards with his arm. A grand gust of wind shot outwards at Emanyeru and swept him away like a rag doll sending him tumbling into a wall leaving him in a sprawled out like manner. He quickly regained his composure and stood up before looking at his wraps noticing new cuts had been formed on his arms and legs and his old wounds had reopened. He dropped to his knees in pain as curled into a ball to try and lessen the pain. As the wave of pain subsided his unrolled himself slowly and laid on his back while attempting to recover some of the air he had lost. The master slowly shuffled over to Emanyeru and looked down at him. He noticed that Emanyeru’s eyes were extremely unfocused and knelt down to shake him. He studied the wounds the boy had and tsked lightly. “Gyutto why didn’t you heal his wounds...” berated Durama in a disappointed manner. Gyutto looked away in a sheepish manner before turning back to the master only to notice Emanyeru’s arm raised ready to strike the master from behind, He ran forward with all his might and attempted to stop the master from being hurt King Faia of the fire clan. Sub Part: Training With Faia Emanyeru stood before the Grand Fire Temple in the Southern Volcanic area as he was ordered by his father. He sighed before walking up the steps colored bright red from the constant heating of the volcanic plains Growing Up Around his 18th birthday his younger brother Satoshi Jin Kouseitan’I was born which meant that the time for him and his twin brother Andoryuu was finally coming to an end in the clan home. Two years after his 18th birthday Tsuki was born and a year later Rock was born. As the eldest sibling Emanyeru was sometimes ordered to take care of his younger siblings as a way of spending more time with the family. He often brought his younger brothers along with him on some of his killing and destruction raids on some of the other islands as a way of baby sitting. He often was scolded about this since it was not setting a very good example for the boys obviously. He obviously didn’t care since he still took them on the raids as a way of keeping the boys quiet. He is sometimes credited as being the first to teach Satoshi, Tsuki, and Rock, who even though he was a 4 yr old boy at the time was showing much progress in his training, how to wield and throw kunai. After Satoshi and Tsuki had been sent off on their respective 7th and 5th birthdays Emanyeru’s duties as a baby sitter dwindled slightly because of the fact that he only had to take care of one brother now. His twin brother Andoryuu had been sent away with Tsuki and Satoshi to make sure they arrived at their respective destinations and watched over both even though the distances he had to travel, from Iwa to Kiri, often took him month’s at a time. Emanyeru continued to train Rock in the ways of the clan, often smiling with pride whenever his younger brother had come home with good marks from the clan academy. After his father had noticed that he and Rock had become too close he had sent Rock away to Suna to continue his training away from the clan. Traveling Abroad After Rock had been sent away Emanyeru had continued his training often coming up with jutsu such as, the Burning Whisper Technique, and the Supernova technique. This is also the period of time when he created his first mass destruction jutsu as a way of testing out his destructive Kouseitan’I blood. He obviously didn’t know the death and destruction that he would end up causing, but what many didn’t know about his was, he really didn’t care. He began his journey on the island of Narmusa in the northern part of the Element Archipelago. Sub Part: Tenmasu Village, Northern Element Archipelago Island of Narmusa/ Unlocking Demon Form and finding out about “Calamity” and his diamond nature Entry Emanyeru had first come upon Tenmasu Village as part of a venture to travel across all of the Element Nation Islands before the end of the year. He began his journey at the northern tip of Narmusa and began his journey through rain forests and jungles alike. After several days of travel he had reached a small rocky hill exposure that looked similar to a cliff but he could tell it was obviously different from any cliff. For one the cliff face was only 20 feet high not normal in normal cliff standards. Secondly , the cliff face slowly slopped up towards the landing when normal cliffs just went straight up. He began climbing the cliff carefully as to not loose his step only to sink into the supposed “Cliff” half way through. He attempted to pull his foot out of the cliff several times before giving up. He went through several sets of hand seals before whispering out an almost inaudible name of his favorite jutsu, “Karyuu Endan..”. He placed his fire finger and thumb in front of his mouth as he blew out a steady stream of fire chakra that formed and condensed into the form of a blazing dragon with bright yellow eyes and glowing orangish-red teeth. The dragon roared greatly as it flew high into the sky before swerving back down towards where Emanyeru was standing patiently. The dragon impacted the ground and exploded in a wave of fire that scorched and destroyed the ground that was holding on to Emanyeru. As soon as the dragon had impacted though the ground began to warp and flicker before finally fading away revealing a small nearly desolate town. He fell down through two bars which apparently were used to project the force field and landed on a roof of a building nestled below him. He crouched and walked forward slowly as to not alert those who might have been inside as he neared the edge of the roof and peeked over. All over and around the street level were the villagers of the town who stared unbelievingly at the early noon sun before running around in panic. “WERE UNDER ATTACK, WERE UNDER ATTACK”, screamed a female citizen as she fled the scene to get her children so they can flee from the village quickly. Her cries and the cries of others alerted others of the village causing mass chaos that soon brought the village authority ninja to the roof Emanyeru was peeking over. “Halt!”, exclaimed one member of the ninja force as they addressed Emanyeru accordingly. Emanyeru turned to the ninja and arched an eyebrow in confusion at the spectacle before him, ‘Hmm 5 anbu members versus me…I wonder how this will turn out…’. He turned his attention back to the chaos down below as the anbu member addressed him again., “State your name, occupation and home village…”. Attack He sighed and turned to look at the anbu member with slight anger in his eyes. “Why do you insist on annoying me. Go do your job and clean up the mess down there.” He pointed to the street where stores were now getting broken into and were in the process of being looted. The anbu member frowned behind his mask and looked to the other members of his squad before signaling one with the tiger mask to go handle the obstructions below. “That will be taken care of…”. Emanyeru smirked at this before turning his attention back to the street to observe how the anbu member “handled” the crowd. The lead anbu member grew impatient once again and proceeded forward to incapacitate and capture Emanyeru. Before he could finish his hand seals however he found three of his fingers on his left hand and two on the right missing specifically the ones who had been used in connecting the hand seal he had been forming. The anbu member held out his hands in panic and screeching loudly as his baritones voice gave way to a harsh soprano. He continued to scream loudly until a kunai had found its way into his esophagus efficiently silencing him. The anbu member dropped to the ground dead as blood began to pool out of his neck coating the ground in the sticky red fluid. Emanyeru bent down and used his index finger to scoop a small sample of it up and placed it into his mouth with a content smile as his eyes fluxed between red and grey showing he was slowing activating the demonic blood inside of him. “Delicious…” he said in an almost sickening manner. The remaining three anbu members pulled their weapons from their respective sheaths as they anticipated the battle that was sure to come. Emanyeru smirked as he watched the two nin draw their blades as he bent down to pick up the dead anbu members katana, ‘I seriously need to talk to father about getting a blade…’ he thought before pausing to weigh the blade mentally, ‘Hmm average weight, blade slightly longer by about a quarter of an inch. Serrated edge for extra slicing abilities. All in all…excellent…’. As he finished his mental notations he turned his attention back to the other two who seemed to grow impatient at the man and had began to rush him head on. Emanyeru quickly countered the first strike with a reverse grip on the blade he had before jabbing the man in the face essentially cracking his mask. He turned to the other and ducked as he attempted a decapitation move and used a quick leg sweep to keep the other from being beheaded by his friend. He quickly spun and rose up from the ground before either nin could attack and lashed out with the katana. The anbu that was still standing blocked and retaliated expertly causing Emanyeru’s eyebrow to rise in confusion and recognition. “I see you studied under master Tomodiya in the eastern mountains as well hmm…?”, wondered Emanyeru as he continued to attack the anbu with reckless abandon. He did not notice the second anbu getting up until a blade had attempted to impale his neck and he leaned forward. Instead it parted his hair slighting and scratched his scalp. He hissed out at the nin and slashed backwards with his foot quickly before the nin could retaliate knocking him back on his ass for a second time in five minutes. “Its not polite to interrupt a swordsman battle…” , reprimanded Emanyeru as he turned away from his opponent. His opponent being the good ninja he was took the opportunity to try to impale Emanyeru and succeeded in impaling his arm causing Emanyeru to drop the blade and look at the nin. “Well that wasn’t nice…”, he said in a matter-of-fact kind of way as he pulled his fist back and attempted to strike the man in the chest. The fist was caught and the power struggle began. Emanyeru won after awhile because the nin was finally beginning to tire so to delay the inevitable until his partner regained consciousness he twisted the blade in Emanyeru’s arm causing him to growl out in pain Discovery of Youkai Emanyeru’s eyes once again began to flicker between grey and red before finally settling on a grayish-red as red demonic chakra began to pool of his body focusing mainly on the wound in his arm. As the youkai arrived to the scene it wrapped around the arm and blade causing the blade to warp and bend from the heat it was emitting. The anbu nin began to panic and flared his chakra incase things got out of hand. Emanyeru growled in agravation as he realized what the man was doing and swung his fist at the mans head. The mans eyes widened as he realized that he couldn’t move. The fist connected with the mans head cracking his mask and succeed in sending him tumbling. Emanyeru jumped back as more youkai pooled out of his body causing him to collapse and he began to bang his head on the concrete roof in pain. Several moments later a small platoon of ninja materialized on the roof and settled into a taijutsu stance as they stared at Emanyeru. He turned to them with a smirk. "All of you against little old me...comical..." = Family Members = Grandparent: Hashirama Senju Parents:Timoshii Kouseitan'i, Wonda Kouseitan'i Sisters: Tsunade, Vash Inuzuka, Konan Fuuma, Andoryuu Kouseitan'i Brothers:Rock Kouseitan'i, Ryuki Shippu (half brother), Sasuke Uchiha (brother through marraige), Pein (Nagato) Fuuma (brother through marraige) Children: Kai Kouseitan'i, Obito Kouseitan'i, Akane (Hana) Kouseitan'i, Aloide Kouseitan'i Nephew's and Nieces: Akutenshi Fuuma(Niece), Torment Fuuma(Nephew) Grandchildren: Lilixia Kouseitan'i, Nero Senju, Hikari Senju = Teams = Element Team 1 Akane Kouseitan'i Akira Hatake Kazuki Shikimori Element Team 2 Shidounami Senju Arashi Namikaze = Missions done = S-20 A-25 B-28 C-207 D-12 = Weapons = Nai Konpaku Dead Soul-Scythe-Nai Konpaku is a custom made scythe by the god of death for Emanyeru Kouseitan'i upon completing his Dark Angel training (another spoiler ). The scythe was later modified into a double ended scythe that allowed emanyeru to spin it like a shruiken. His scythe's ability is to control souls, darkness and hell fire. Even the slightest cut can be fatal. With his ability to control souls he can in effect drain their body of their soul, blood, and bodily fluid turning the body into nothing more than dried up cellulose. The scythe is embedded with million upon billions of souls that Emanyeru and the Shinigami have collected over time and he uses them to enhance his scythe giving it the abilities of the soul. Nai Sochi Dead Element-Sword-Nai Sochi is the converted form of Diamond Element. After Emanyeru's convert to the darkness, dark energy began to pool into Diamond elements clear body corrupting it. Its new form allows it to also use the darkness at its will along with other elements. Its newest feature is its ability to sense souls even if they're chakra is hidden. Surudoi Sochi Sharp Element-Sword-Surudoi Sochi is Emanyeru's second weapon he acquired over time. It is a chain blade sword with a metal pole in the center surrounded by semi solid diamond. Along its edges are high grade metal blades that lay along the diamond edge when its in normal blade mode but snap outwards when Emanyeru sends chakra into the blade. When in its spiked chain blade mode acidic poison drips down the edges of the blade allowing even a simple scratch turn into a life threatning wound. Naiya Sochi Diamond Elment-Spiked chain bladed katana-Naiya Sochi is one of Emanyeru's first blades that he ever created. Using a special form of diamond called Irridiant Adamant Diamond he was able to create a blade of cosmic power and strength. The blade itself is clear and can never be seen, it doesn't reflect sunlight only absorbs it. It turns the absorbed sunlight into power causing the sword to constantly raise its power levels. The original Naiya sochi which was made of the same material was corrupted and turned into Nai Sochi, the Dark Demonic blade. Naiya Sochi is its pure form and mainly uses light and fire attacks though it is capable of use all of the elements including Emanyeru's own diamond. = Description = Attire Emanyeru's dressing attire consists of a black vest covering a black short sleeved muscle shirt. He wears black pants that are tucked into black steel toed boots. He wears a gray cloak and wears his head band around his neck. He has dark gray eyes and black and gray hair. He carries his 2 swords with him at all times though they may be hidden from view. His normal body temperature is around 285 degrees Fahrenheit making him somewhat immune to fire and heat, though water and cool temperatures make him extremely weak. Abilitys He is able to convert his chakra into different forms including a form of sticky chakra he calls glue and another form of slippery chakra he calls "The Slide." He is the Demonic Dark Angel of Death and as such has large black wings that allow him to fly. He also has what is called the "Touch of Death" which allows him to chose whether or not a person lives or dies. He doesn't use this ability often and only uses it when he is on the job. = Techniques = Ninjutsu Ninpou D-Rank [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Escaping_Type_Shushin Escaping Type Shunshin] C-Rank [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Distraction_Type_Shushin Distraction Type Shunshin] [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/One_Handed_Weapon_Wielding One Handed Weapon Wielding] B-Rank [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Defensive_Type_Shunshin Defensive Type Shunshin] [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Skill_of_Nervous_System_Confusion Skill of Nervous System Confusion - Shinkeikei Konran no Jutsu] A-Rank [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Elemental_Based_Combat_Shunshin Elemental Based Combat Shunshin] [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Physical_Based_Shunshin Physical Based Shunshin] [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Illusion_Based_Shunshin Illusionary Based Shunshin] [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Ninja_Art:_Silent_Kill_Technique Ninpou: Sairento Ryuu - Ninja Art: Silent Kill] S-Rank [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Ninja_Art:_Armageddon_Dragon Ninpou: Harumagedon Doragon - Ninja Art: Armageddon Dragon] [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Mass_Shadow_Clone Tajuu Kage Bunshin - Mass Shadow Clone] [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Ninja_Art:_Silent_Assassin Ninpou: Sairento Shikaku - Ninja Art: Silent Assassin] [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Hyper_Chakra_Beam Haipa-Chakra Kousen - Hyper Chakra Beam] Katon D-Rank [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Style:_Burning_Whisper Katon: Nenshou Teisei - Fire Style: Burning whisper] B-Rank [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Style:_Fires_Barrage Katon: Kasai Danmaku - Fire Style: Fires Barrage] [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Dragon_Cyclone:_Scatter_Shot Katon: Ryuuteikiatsu: Gorogoro Tama - Fire Release: Dragon Cyclone: Scatter Shot] [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Elemental_Fox_Style:_Fire_Fox_Technique YousoKitsuneton: Kitsune Kasai no Jutsu - Elemental Fox Style: Fire fox Technique] [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Fire_Dragon_Napalm Katon: Karyuu Endan - Fire Release: Fire Dragon Napalm] [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Burning_Ash_Road Katon: Nenshou Hai Machi no Jutsu - Fire Release: Burning Ash Road] A-Rank [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Style:King_Pyro%27s_wrath Katon: Kokuou Kasai Doki - Fire Style:King Pyro's wrath] [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Dragon_Cyclone:_Emerge Katon: Ryuuteikiatsu: Reimei - Fire Release: Dragon Cyclone: Emerge] [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Dragon_Cyclone:_Devastation Katon: Ryuuteikiatsu: Sanga - Fire Release: Dragon Cyclone: Devastation] [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_syle:_Fire_cross_no_jutsu Katon: Kasai Kuroso - Fire syle: Fire cross no jutsu] [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Fire_Storm Katon: Hiarashi - Fire Release: Fire Storm] [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Flame_Burst_Sphere Katon: Kaen Heki Gan no Jutsu - Fire Release: Flame Burst Sphere] [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Melting_Rain_Skill Katon: Yuutename no Jutsu - Fire Release: Melting Rain Skill] A+-Rank [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Style:_Destruction_Torrent Katon: Inmetsu Se - Fire Style: Destruction Torrent] [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Fire_Dragon_Cyclone:_Implode Katon: Ryuuteikiatsu: Orikami - Fire Release: Fire Dragon Cyclone: Implode] [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_style:supernova_Technique Katon: Su-Pa Noba no Jutsu - Fire style:supernova Technique] [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Focus_Flame_Shot Katon: Shouten Kaen Tama no Jutsu - Fire Release: Focus Flame Shot] S-Rank [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Fire_Release:_Dragon_Cyclone Katon: Ryuuteikiatsu - Fire Release: Dragon Cyclone] Magumaton A Rank [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Magma_Release:_Volcano_Eruption Magumaton: Kazan Funka No Jutsu - Magma Release: Volcano Eruption] Suiton B-Rank [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Style:_Dragon_Tornado:_Scatter_Shot Suiton: Ryuuteikiatsu: Gorogoro Tama - Water Style: Dragon Tornado: Scatter Shot] A-Rank [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Style:_Sink_Stopper_Technique Suiton: Shinku Tomosen - Water Style: Sink Stopper Technique] [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Style:_Dragon_Tornado:_Emerge Suiton: Ryuuteikiatsu: Reimei - Water Style: Dragon Tornado: Emerge] [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Style:_Dragon_Cyclone:_Devastation Suiton: Ryuuteikiatsu: Sanga - Water Style: Dragon Cyclone: Devastation] [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Devil%27s_Domain_Water_Torture Suiton: Ijin Ryouiki Mizu Goumon - Water Release: Devil's Domain Water Torture] A+-Rank [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Style:_Dragon_Cyclone:_Implosion Suiton: Ryuuteikiatsu: Orikami - Water Style: Dragon Cyclone: Implosion] [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Release:_Crashing_Pillar_of_Heaven Suiton: Gachan Hashira no Ten - Water Release: Crashing Pillar of Heaven] S-Rank [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Water_Style:_Dragon_Tornado Suiton: Ryuuteikiatsu - Water Style: Dragon Tornado] Raiton D-Rank [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Electric_Style:_Rai%27s_Recovery Raiton: Dendou Saiki - Electric Style: Rai's Recovery] A-Rank [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Electric_style:_Electric_Judgment Raiton: Denki Shinpan - Electric style: Electricities Judgement] Doton A-Rank [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Style:_Earth_Burial Doton: Yochi Maisou - Earth Style: Earth Burial] A+-Rank [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Style:_Earth_Crusher Doton: Yochi Assaiki - Earth Style: Earth Crusher] Hyouton A-Rank [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_style:_Dark_Ice_Dragon_and_Light_Ice_Dragon Hyouton: Yami Hyoryuudan and Hakari Hyoryuudan - Ice style: Dark Ice Dragon and Light Ice Dragon] Naiyaton B-Rank [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Diamond_Style:_Diamond_Spike_Trap_Technique Naiyaton: Daiyamondo Kasui Wana no Jutsu - Diamond Style: Diamond Spike Trap Technique] [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Diamond_Style:_Diamond_Mirror_Technique Naiyaton: Daiyamondo Kikan no Jutsu - Diamond Style: Diamond Mirror Technique] [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Diamond_style:_Diamond_Chakra_Trap_Technique Naiyaton: Daiyamondo Chakra Torappu - Diamond style: Diamond Chakra Trap Technique] [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Diamond_style:_Diamond_Chakra_Trap_Box_Technique Naiyaton: Daiyamondo Chakra Torappu Sajiki - Diamond style: Diamond Chakra Trap Box Technique] S-Rank [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Diamond_Style:_Diamond_Earth Naiyaton: Daiyamondo Yochi - Diamond Style: Diamond Earth] [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Diamond_Style:_Diamond_Spikes Naiyaton: Daiyamondo Wana - Diamond Style: Diamond Spikes] [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Diamond_Style:_Diamond_Break Naiyaton: Daiyamondo Kujiku - Diamond Style: Diamond Break] [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Diamond_Style:_Diamond_Manipulation:_Diamond_summon Naiyaton: Daiyamondo Ayatsuri: Daiyamondo Kuchiyose - Diamond Style: Diamond Manipulation: Diamond summon] [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Diamond_Style:_Diamond_Revival Naiyaton: Daiyamondo Saigen - Diamond Style: Diamond Revival] [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Diamond_Style:_Diamond_Mirror_Trap_Technique Naiyaton: Daiyamondo Kikan Wana no Jutsu - Diamond Style: Diamond Mirror Trap Technique] Bomuton C-Rank [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Remote Haruka - Remote] [http://sannin-central.wikia.com/wiki/Timed Kokugen - Timed] Majikani - Proximity *Rank: C *Element: Combustion *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i Yes, it is another simple combustion jutsu…this time it allows for you to set up a charge which will go off in the proximity of movement or another chakra signal. Butai Haretsu - Elemental Explosion *Rank: C *Element: Combustion *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i A truly interesting combustion ninjutsu. The user combines the combustion chakra with that of another affinity, this allows him when setting off an explosion to add a different elemental damage type. Butai Haretsu - Elemental Explosion *Rank: C *Element: Combustion *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i A truly interesting combustion ninjutsu. The user combines the combustion chakra with that of another affinity, this allows him when setting off an explosion to add a different elemental damage type. B-Rank 'Haretsu Kobushi - Explosion Fist' *Rank: B *Element: Combustion *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i A ninjutsu which has a foundation in the taijutu branch of the shinobi arts. The user forms one hand seal before the perform a melee strike against the enemy, which when they do releases a large explosion which causes serious damage to the opponent. It also causes minor damage to the user as well. Denka - Charge *Rank: B *Element: Combustion *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i A sort of nessacary ninjutsu for any combustion using shinobi, this is a simple ninjutsu which allows the user to place their combustion chakra within an item which in addition to other ninjutsu allows them to do a lot of damage. Bomuton: Tekidan Kaijin Nami - Combustion Style: Flashing Ash Wave *Type: B-rank *Element: Combustion *User: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i Using this jutsu to store fire chakra and ash within his mouth, Emanyeru spills it out in a wave liek oil to cover the area around him in a exploding fireball, not effecting him. Bomuton: Senkou Tekidan - Combustion Style: Flash Gernade *Type: B-rank *Element: Combustion *User: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i Using this technique, Emanyeru releases fire into his palm, flaring it in a super powered and heated flame. As emanyeru releases the blast at the target it explands into a flaming ball of hell. A-Rank 'Jiraigen - Minefield' *Rank: A *Element: Combustion *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i A deadly combustion ninjutsu. The user forms a set of hand seals before touching the ground, this then spreads out the combustion ninjutsu across the battlefield. The user is aware of the location of the mines at the initial outset. Kaigara Dageki - Shell Shock *Rank: A *Element: Combustion *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i A interesting combustion ninjutsu which takes effect when an opponent is caught in or near an explosion of significant proportion, this particular condition is tapped in this combustion ninjutsu. The opponent when trapped in the shockwave will suffer from the effects of vertigo, decreased reaction time, disconnection with ones surroundings, indecision, and an inability to prioritize. Haretsu Enjin - Explosion Ring *Rank: A *Element: Combustion *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i A trap combustion ninjutsu. The user forms a series of hand seals setting a ring of combustion chakra into the ground. The user then through any means lures the opponent into the trap which is then set off by will by the user. It triggers a simulatnious explosion which entraps the victim keeping them from escaping the explosion as it can be maintained for as long as the user deems. Bomuton: Noba Taiyou Nami - Combustion Style: Nova Sun Wave *Type: A-rank *Element: Combustion *User: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i Using this jutsu, Emanyeru releases a power which heats a fire to the max degree of power , blinding the area, as the flames form into a waterfall like wvae crashing down on the target, able to melt earth and form magma. SS-Rank 'Bomuton: Fukabun Jiraigen - Combustion Style: Atomic Minefield' *Rank: SS *Range:Epic (20-200 km) *Type:Attack *Element: Combustion Basically it is a super powered form of the original jutsu used by emanyeru. By adding even more chakra and extending the range he is able to create a mine field capable of blowing up a very small country. Elemental Mixes B-Rank 'Sanjutsu: Suiton, Katon, Raiton: Dendou Jouki no Jutsu - Sanjutsu: Water Style, Fire Style, Electric Style: *Electric Steam Technique' *Rank:B *Element: Water, Fire, Electricity *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i This move can only be taught by a kouseitan'i clan member or the cloud kage. This Jutsu allows you to create a cloud of electrical super heated steam. This jutsu can only be used twice but not in succession. It only lasts 4 turns. S-Rank 'Nijutsu: Fuuton, Suiton, Raiton: Shippuu no Jutsu - Nijutsu Style: Wind Style, Water Style, Electric Style: Hurricane Technique' *Rank: S *Elements: Wind, Water, Electric *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i This Jutsu allows you to basically create a minature hurricane that you can control. You can only use it once in an battle as it takes up a huge amount of chakra. It is advised to be used as an last resort jutsu only. It lasts 4 turns. Butaiton: Sochi Kuroso Goei no Jutsu - Elemental style: Elemental Cross Guard Technique *Rank:S *Element: All *Users: Kouseitan'i Clan Members Allows the user to create a shield using the elements must have finished all elemental manipulation. Butaiton: Kuchiyose Juu Youso Doragon Harumagedon - Elemental style: Summoning the Ten Elemental Dragons of Armageddon *Rank: S *Element: All *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i The user uses the respective dragon jutsu's to summon the dragons of the ten destructive elements. They then order the beasts to do their bidding. Butaiton: Kuchiyose Hikari Doragon no Tentou ken Hitotoki ken Yami Doragon no Makai ken Uchuu - Elemental Style: Summoning the Light Dragons of Heaven and Time and the Dark dragons of Hell and Space *Rank: S *Element: Light and Dark *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i The user summons four dragons with light and dark elements that have a specific control over a certain aspect. With them he can slow down time, create rifts in space, summon angels to aid him, and summon demons to tear his enemies apart. This jutsu is very chakra consuming and can only be used for a short duration. Butaiton: Massatsu no Jutsu - Elemental style: obliteration Technique *Rank:S *Range:2km *Element: All *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i This jutsu can only be used if u have extreme elemental control and a immense amount of chakra *atleast s-ranked* forms a ball a of compressed elemental chakra and is shot at the opponent or target. There is no escape as this attack obliterates everything in a 2km radius. SS-Rank 'Butaiton: Gouryuu Youso Doragon Harumagedon - Elemental Style: Merge of the Elemental Dragon of Armageddon' *Rank:SS *Element: All *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i The user commands the 10 dragons to combine to form one large dragon made of the Elements. Butaiton: Gouryuu no Tentou Oni Doragon no Hitotoki ken Uchuu - Elemental Style: Merge of the Heavenly Demon Dragon of Time and Space *Rank: SS *Element: Light and Dark *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i The user forms the proper handseals after the dragons are summoned and causes them to merge together forming a dragon that can control time and space. The dragon is very large and is whitish-grey on one side and greyish-black on the other. SSS-Rank 'Butaiton: Goryuu no Youso Mokushi Doragon no Tentou Makai Hitotoki ken Uchuu - Elemental Style: Merge of the Elemental Apocalypse Dragon of Heaven, Hell, Time, and Space' *Rank:SSS *Element: All *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i The user forms the proper handseals after the creation of the "Elemental Dragon of Armageddon" and the "Heavenly Demon Dragon of Time and Space" and makes both dragons merge together. The resulting creation is said to have the power to rival some of the bijuu. The dragon has the power to control all of the elements including heaven, hell, time, and space. While this jutsu is very powerful it is also very chakra consuming and shortens the users life span by about 10 years for every usage of this jutsu. Taijutsu Normal Taijutsu Royal Guard Style Royal Guard style- The Royal Guard Style focused on defense and countering. The main purpose of the style was to absorb the energy from an opponent's strike and use it against them. It worked like this. Whenever someone hits something, the main force behind the strike is the kinetic energy it carries. The Royal Guard style took that energy and stored it in the user's own muscles, which the user could release at any time. This also stole the force behind the blow, leaving the strike useless. The user of the style could use the built up energy to utterly destroy an opponent. But the style had many major flaws. One: is an opponent was faster than you, the style would be rendered almost useless. Two: it relied solely on defense, and offensive attacks were only effective with released energy. Three: it also relied on the opponent attacking first. Four: if someone used many chakra enforced blows, the amount of energy stolen would eventually become too great and it would excape violently from the user(i.e. exploding within them). Dragon Claw Style 'Dragon Claw style' The Dragon Claw Style had power, but was relatively slow and lacked any defense whatsoever. As it was created by dragons, they had no real need for defensive moves with their natural scale armor. They were also relatively slow, so their taijutsu style would be made for slower users. Plus, without some kind of clawed gauntlet type weapons, the style lacked the true power it was supposed to have. The Dragon Claw style may have been slow, but all it took was one hit and it was over for almost any opponent. The main downside of the style was that if the user moved too fast, they wouldn't have enough time to build up the maximum amount of power possible. Ghost Shadow Style 'Ghost Shadow style' The Ghost Shadow Style used stealth, speed, and precision to strike opponents in vital areas before they could react, and sometimes before they even knew you moved at all. It was the style used by the original ninjas of ancient times long before the elemental countries. It had been lost to most humans for many millenia. The Ghost Shadow style had its faults, however. It had next to no power behind most strikes, and against armor it was all but useless. It also had no real defense, as the purpose was to attack and kill before the enemy knew you were there, and if they did you had to be faster than them. But for head on battles, there was another sub-style called the Glider style. As its name suggests, it allowed its users to use unnatural grace and speed to glide and weave through enemy attacks, hit vital points, then duck out and repeat the process as needed. Clan Taijutsu 'Kibaku Hirate - Exploding Palm' *Type:Taijutsu *rank:B By changing the format of your chakra to explosive it allows you to place small invisible chakra bombs on your opponent then deactivate them with a chakra infused snap or clap Kibaku Kobushi- Exploding Fist *Rank: B *Range: Close (0m ~ 5m) (Type: Attack Kibaku Kobushi is a fighting style developed by Kouseitan'i clan members.The user stores chakra in their fists and can be able to shatter a wall of rock with a punch,thus being called exploding fist.The user gains an enormous amount of power by using this style. Naiya Dageki-Diamond Strike *Rank: B *Range: Close (0m ~ 5m) *Type: Attack Naiya Dageki is a fighting style developed by the Kouseitan'i.In this fighting style,the user will attack swiftly and will pierce the opponent with their hands,as if they were like sharp Diamonds.The attacks are very fast so it will be hard for the opponent to see them unless they can see quick movement. Genjutsu B-Rank 'Makai Se - Hells Torrent' *Type:Clan-Genjutsu *Rank:B *Users: Kouseitan'i Clan Puts the user in a pit where they are exposed to unbareable temperature heats continuously for an unlimited amount of type. ends when the opponents mind breaks or if the user gets distracted S-Rank 'Shinbou no Daiyamondo - Shaft of Diamond' *Type:Genjutsu *Rank:S *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i Traps the opponent in a shaft of where they're continously dropping and are getting cut up by the diamonds protruding from the wall at the same time Massu Genjutsu: Daiyamondo Ryouiki no Rosuto Kodomo - Mass Genjutsu: Diamond Field of the Lost Children *Jutsu Rank:S *Jutsu Type:Genjutsu *Users: Emanyeru Kouseitan'i The user creates a large blanket genjutsu that covers an entire field and effects everyone including those that have the sharingan. It traps the opponents in a large diamond enclosed field of mirrors that show the opponents they're worst fears over they're life time till they reach the clone inside. The only escape is to defeat the clone of the user inside but beware of the many traps inside. SS-Rank 'Kouseitan'i Clan Naibun Genjutsu: Shougai no Butai - Kouseitan'i Clan Secret Genjutsu: Assault of the Elements' *Rank: SS *Users: Kouseitan'i Clan The user looks the opponent in the eyes and the world begins to warp and they feel like they're going to through every single natural disaster there was Category:Main Character Category:Male Category:Kouseitan'i Clan Category:Element Village